Baby
by akakuros11
Summary: Sepenggal kisah tentang bagaimana Generation of Miracles merawat bayi-bayi mereka. #Summarygajelas #M-Preg #RnR
1. Chapter 1

...

Baby Chapter 1

Kuroko No Basuke  
Genre : Family aja  
Rate : Teen  
Warning : M-Preg! Banyak typo bertebaran!

...

AkashixKuroko

AominexKise

MurasakibaraxHimuro

MidorimaxTakao

...

Seperti bapak-bapak pada umumnya, Akashi Seijuro kini tengah meminum kopi paginya ditemani sebuah koran bisnis di tangannya. Iapun juga ditemani oleh sesosok makhluk mungil yang merangkak kesana kemari di bawahnya, membuat Akashi harus lebih waspada.

"Sei-kun, bisa suapin Haru-chan?" Kuroko datang dari dapur dengan semangkuk kecil makanan yang entahlah Akashi tak tak tahu apa itu.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban orang yang dimintainya tolong, Kuroko langsung saja kembali menuju dapur. Meletakkan mangkuk kecil yang sekali lagi Akashi tak tahu apa itu di atas meja tempat kopi Akashi berada.

Akashipun melipat koran bisnisnya, meletakkannya di bawah meja bersama dengan majalah-majalah dan koran-koran bisnis lainnya. Sekarang tinggal mencari orang yang akan disuapinya.

Akashi menunduk, tak ada seorangpun dibawah meja ataupun di bawahnya. Iapun berjalan menuju dekat TV, menunduk di bawahnya, ya kali-kali nyelempit disitu. Tapi tetap nihil, tak ada seorangpun disana.

"Haru-chan, kau dimana?" akhirnya Akashi mengeluarkan suaranya juga. Tak ada yang menyahutinya, tapi tetap saja Akashi memanggil nama itu berkali-kali.

Setelah lima menit berlalu, Akashi akhirnya menemukannya. Sebenarnya bukan Akashi menemukannya, tapi sosok itu sendiri yang datang padanya.

"Kemana saja, Haru-chan?" tanya Akashi sambil meraup sosok itu, membawanya ke tempatnya semula untuk mengambil mangkuk yang dari tadi diabaikannya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Setelah duduk di kursi tinggi kecilnya, sosok yang dipanggil Haru itu mulai merengut. Dengan rasa kebapakkannya yang sangat minim itu, Akashi langsung saja mememasang bib bayi pada leher Haru, kemudian menyodorkannya sesendok yang entah keberapa kalinya Akashi tak tahu apa itu.

Haru tetap menutup mulut mungilnya, bahkan ia memalingkan kepalanya ke arah lain, pokoknya tidak memandang Akashi.

"Apa? Haru-chan nggak mau makan? Ya sudah biar Papa yang makan" tanpa belas kasih, Akashi menyingkirkan mangkuk makanan Haru di belakangnya.

Haru tetap diam, ia malah memainkan bib bayi yang terpasang di lehernya. Akashi memasang wajah berpikir, memikirkan cara agar Haru mau makan, dan juga memikirkan kenapa Haru tak mau makan.

Setelah berpikir sesaat, Akashipun membuat keputusan. Diletakkannya kembali mangkuk kecil itu di atas meja makan, kemudian memusatkan pandangannya ke arah kepala kecil yang tak mau menatapnya itu.

Dengan sedikit pemaksaan, kedua pasang mata yang hampir mirip itu akhirnya saling bertatapan.

"Kenapa Haru-chan tidak mau makan?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut.

Dengan jawaban absurd, Harupun menjawabnya, membuat Akashi merutuk dalam hat karena dengan bodohnya ia bertanya pada seorang bayi. BAYI. Bagaimana bisa Akashi mengerti apa maksudnya coba?

Akashi Miharu, atau sering dipanggil Haru, bayi tujuh bulan yang memiliki kulit putih nan mulus, rambut merah menyala, serta mata heterokrom, satu merah dan satunya lagi biru langit. Aneh? Memang.

Ditengah-tengah tatapan antar dua pasang mata itu, datanglah Kuroko sang penyelamat bagi Akashi dengan satu piring besar di amsing-masing tangannya.

"Ada apa, Sei-kun?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan piring berisi makanan itu di atas meja.

"Haru-chan tidak mau makan, kenapa ya?" tanyanya bingung.

Kurokopun ikut-ikutan menatap sepasang mata kecil nan lebar itu dengan mata biru langitnya.

"Memangnya Sei-kun tidak memberinya mainan?" tanya Kuroko karena tak mendapati apapun di tangan mungil Haru.

Akashi menggeleng masih tetap pada raut wajah bingungnya, "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Haru-chan kan kalau makan harus memegang mainan, Sei-kun. Pantas saja dia tidak mau makan" jawab Kuroko santai.

Masalah selesai. Dengan sebuah mainan bebek kecil di tangannya yang juga kecil, Haru membuka mulutnya yang lagi-lagi kecil itu.

...

.-.

...

.-.

...

Murasakibara memakan snack kentangnya dengan santai di ruang tengah. Selagi menunggu masakan Himuro matang, ia bertugas menjaga Kei.

Murasakibara Kei, bayi tujuh bulan dengan rambut sebahu dan wajah yang sangat manis, rambut ungu dan mata hitam pekat, serta sebuah anda lahir di bawah mata kirinya. Siapa yang menyangka jika bayi cantik nan manis nan imut itu sebenarnya adalah laki-laki. Dilihat dari manapun, bayi itu menyerupai perempuan, apalagi Himuro selalu menguncir sedikit bagian rambutnya dengan kuncir rambut warna ungu. Jika tidak begitu, Himuro memasangkan jepit rambut ataupun bando dengan warna yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Katanya memanfaatkan rambutnya yang lumayan panjang untuk ukuran laki-laki.

"Kei-chin mau?" tanya Murasakibara karena Kei menatapnya dengan sangat intens.

Keipun mengambil keripik kentang yang Murasakibara sodorkan padanya. Menatapnya sebentar sebelum memasukkannya ke mulut kecilnya.

"Enak kan? Ini snack yang Papa-chin suka lho" ujar Murasakibara tanpa dosa.

Merasakan sensasi baru di lidahnya, bayi bergigi satu itupun kembali memasukkan keripik kentang itu ke mulutnya setelah tadi di keluarkannya.

"Kalau mau lagi, bilang Papa-chin saja" ujar Murasakibara sambil kembali memakan keripik kentangnya.

Dua Murasakibara itu larut dalam sensasi snack berbahan kentang dengan tenangnya, menimbulkan rasa curiga yang sangat di benak orang yang tengah sibuk di dapur.

"Sepi sekali. Apa mereka tidur ya?" gumam Himuro pelan.

Karena sangat curiga, Himuropun berniat mengintip sebentar saja. Ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan dua orang beda generasi itu.

"ATSUSHI! APA YANG KAU BERIKAN PADA KEI-CHIN?!" dengan semangat ibu-ibu yang membara, Himuropun berlari menuju ke TKP.

Dari kejauhan Himuro tak tahu apa yang dipegang oleh Kei, tapi setelah mendekat ia tahu benar apa yang ada di mulut bayi itu.

"Jangan dimakan, Kei-chin! Ini bukan makanan Kei-chin" Himuro merampas sisa keripik kentang tak berdosa itu dan meletakkannya di tangan besar Murasakibara.

Himuro menatap tajam ke arah Murasakibara yang meamakan sisa snack di tangannya, "Bisa kau jelaskan, Atsushi?" tanyanya penuh penekanan.

Kei yang memang pada dasarnya tenang itu tak ikut campur sama sekali, ia turun dari sofa dan merangkak menuju tempat mainnya yang tak jauh dari situ.

"Jadi tadi Kei-chin minta, dan aku memberinya" jelas Murasakibara sangat singkat dan sangat tidak jelas menurut Himuro.

"Hanya itu? Bagaimana cara Kei-chin meminta keripik kentangnay?" tanya Himuro yang masih tidak terima.

"Oh, itu tadi Kei-chin menatap keripik kentang dengan tatapan ingin, jadi aku memberinya satu" jawab Murasakibara santai.

Himuropun mengangguk paham, marahpun percuma menurutnya, jadi ia hanya akan memberikan nasihat saja kepada orang di depannya ini.

"Kei-chin belum boleh makan makanan kita, Atsushi. Dia masih belum bisa mencernanya dalam tubuhnya. Jadi kau tidak boleh lagi memberinya makanan selain yang kuberikan padanya. Berlaku juga untuk minuman, hanya susu bayi saja" nasihatnya sabar. Himuro berasa mengurus dua bayi sekarang.

"Oh begitu. Tat-chin bilang dong kalau tidak boleh" kini Murasakibara malah balik menyalahnkan Himuro.

Himuro hanya mengangguk saja, "Maaf, kupikir kau sudah tahu" ujarnya pasrah.

Masalah selesai. Murasakibara tidak berani lagi memberikan sesuatu yang dilarang oleh Himuro ke Kei.

...

.-.

...

.-.

...

Midorima menonton TV dengan tenang, acara Oha-Asa akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Sambil menunggu Takao memasak, dia menyempatkan diri menonton acara kesayangannya.

"Lucky item Cancer untuk hari ini adalah botol susu bayi" perempuan yang ada di TV itu mengumumkannya.

Dan klik. Dengan acak, sosok kecil itu menekan-nekan remote TV yang menyebabkan layar TV hitam pekat. Tawa langsung saja bergema di seluruh penjuru rumah itu, tawa cempreng pastinya.

"Nao, apa yang kau lakukan-nanodayo?" tanyanya dengan nada geram yang ia tahan.

Tawa itu berhenti dan Naopun menyerahkan kembali remote yang dipegangnya ke Midorima. Rupanya Midorimapun tak tahu sejak kapan remote itu ada di tangan Nao.

Bayi hiperaktif itu kemudian turun dari sofa dan merangkak menuju sebuah boneka kura-kura yang lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhnya itu. Dengan berteriak sangat kencang, akhirnya Midorimapun mendekat dan membantu Nao naik ke atas boneka kura-kura itu.

'Memang sejak kapan ada boneka kura-kura-nanodayo?' batin Midorima kesal.

Midorima Hinao, bayi yang lagi-lagi berumur tujuh bulan, dengan rambut hijau dan mata lentik yang hitam pekat. Wajahnya sangat manis dan tentunya sekali lagi sayangnya bayi ini berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Memiliki sifat suka berteriak dan tidak bisa diam, sama persis seperti salah satu orang tuanya.

Midorima dengan sabar memegangi tubuh mini itu dengan sebelah tangannya, sedangkan tangan lainnya mendorong boneka kura-kura itu agar berjalan.

Tak sampai lima menit, Nao sudah bergerak ingin diturunkan, memang tingginya memang tidak seberapa sih. Ia kembali merangkak, dan kini ia menuju ke atas sofa lagi, membuat Midorima kembali mengikutinya.

Ah, rupanya Nao hanya mengambil botol susunya dan segera meminumnya dengan lahap.

"Habis?" Midorima menerima sodoran botol kosong yang Nao berikan padanya.

Nao dan Midorima sama-sama diam. Midorima tak tahu apa maksud bayi itu yang hanya menatapnya dan botolnya secara bergantian.

"Apa?" tanya Midorima.

Nao kembali merebut botol kosong miliknya, kemudian membawanya dengan merangkak entah bagaimana caranya. Di belakangnya tak lupa Midorima mengikutinya tentunya dengan berjalan pelan, bukan ikut-ikutan merangkak.

"Ke dapur?" tanya Midorima yang entah keberapa kalinya.

Nao tetap menyeret tubuhnya ke sesosok yang tengah berdiri di depan kompor. Di tariknya kuat celana panjang yang dikenakan sosok itu.

"Eh!"

Sontak saja Takao, sosok yang berdiri di depan kompor, kaget karena ada yang menarik celananya. Iapun berbalik dan mendapati Midorima berdiri di belakangnya dengan menjaga jarak.

"Ada apa, Shin-chan?" tanyanya bingung. Ia kira yang menarik celananya adalah Midorima yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak melakukan apapun itu.

"Bukan aku-nanodayo" jawab Midorima sambil menunjuk ke bawah.

Takaopun mengikuti apah tunjukan Midorima, dan tersenyum gemas mendapati sosok berambut hijau yang memegang botol susu itu.

"Nani? Nani?" tanya Takao setelah meraup sosok mungil itu.

Dengan teriakan super kerasnya, Nao memberikan botol kosongnya ke Takao.

"Habis ya? Mama buatkan lagi kalau begitu" ujar Takao seakan paham dengan apa yang Nao inginkan.

Masalah selesai. Ternyata Nao masih haus dan meminta susu lagi. Hanya itu.

...

.-.

...

.-.

...

Aomine menatap jam dinding yang melekat di dinding. Kemudian mengecek ponselnya, kali saja ada yang menghubunginya. Dan selama beberapa saat, Aominepun bergelut dengan ponsel di tangannya, melupakan sosok yang seharusnya menjadi pusat perhatiannya kini.

"Wawaawawawa" Aya mengoceh sangat panjang untuk ukuran bayi sepertinya. Ia seakan bercerita pada boneka bebek lumayan besar yang di pangkuannya.

Aomine Ayane, terkesan seperti nama perempuan memang, tapi untuk kesekian kalinya, bayi ini berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Memiliki warna kulit putih bersih, rambut biru tua, serta mata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Wajahnya terkesan cool untuk ukuran bayi, tapi mulutnya seakan tak bisa diam dan terus saja mengoceh sangat panjang.

"Pelankan suaramu Aya" ternyata bukan hanya itu saja, suaranya juga lumayan keras sehingga mampu mengalihkan perhatian Aomine dari ponselnya.

Tak menanggapi peringatan yang diberikan padanya, Aya melanjutkan ceritanya yang entah apa itu ke boneka bebeknya.

"Aya, Papa mau telpon sebentar. Bisa pelankan suaramu?" Aomine yang tiba-tiba mendapat panggilan segera menyela cerita Aya.

Dan sekali lagi Aya tak memperdulikan sama sekali ucapan Aomine yang sebenarnya ia tak mengerti maksudnya.

"Halo?" Aomine sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

"..."

"Iya, sudah saya terima. Tapi ada yang kurang menurut saya"

"..."

"Saya sudah menerimanya dan ada yang kurang menurut saya" ulang Aomine.

"..."

"SAYA SUDAH MENERIMANYA DAN ADA YANG KURANG MENURUT SAYA" ulang Aomine lagi kini dengan berteriak.

Mendengar Aomine berteriak, Ayapun meninggalkan boneka bebeknya dan merangkak mendekati Aomine. Dengan susah payah dia naik ke atas sofa dan duduk di pangkuan Aomine, duduk menghadap ke arahnya.

"Maaf, tadi anak saya bicara keras sekali" ucap Aomine tulus.

"..."

Selagi mendengar ucapan orang di sebrang telpon, Aomine menutup mulut kecil bayi yang mau mengeluarkan suaranya itu.

"Iya, nanti kita bicarakan lagi di kantor" ujar Aomine setelah itu menutup sambungannya.

"Nyayayayanya" suara keras itu kembali bergema setelah Aomine melepaskan tangannya dari mulut kecil itu.

Kise muncul dari dapur dengan membawa sebotol susu berisi susu hangat untuk Aya.

"Kenapa Dai-cchi?" tanya Kise sambil ikut duduk di samping Aomine.

Botol susu itu sudah diambil alih oleh pemiliknya, yang langsung saja meminumnya dengan lahap.

"Apa Aya tidak bisa diam sebentar saja? Suaranya sangat keras menurutku" jawab Aomine jujur.

Kise tertawa keras, ia tak kuat melihat raut wajah Aomine yang entah bagaimana mendeskripsikannya itu. Ia tahu Aomine kesal tapi tidak bisa marah ke Aya.

"Biarkan saja dia bicara keras" sahut Kise santai setelah tawanya berhenti.

"Tapi, aku tadi lagi Telpon, Ryota" ujar Aomine tak terima.

Kise merogoh saku bajunya, mencari sesuatu tentunya.

"Berikan ini saja biar dia diam, atau kasih susu saja" ujar Kise santai seraya memberikan mainan karet yang kecil.

Aomin menerimanya dengan terharu. Akhirnya dia menemukan cara untuk membuat Aya diam. Masalah selesai.

...

.-.

...

.-.

...

RnR please...


	2. Chapter 2

...

Baby Chapter 2

Kuroko No Basuke  
Genre : Family aja  
Rate : Teen  
Warning : M-Preg! Banyak typo bertebaran!

...

AkashixKuroko

AominexKise

MurasakibaraxHimuro

MidorimaxTakao

...

Pagi ini ada acara tanding basket bersama, diadakan di lapangan indoor milik juragan Akashi. Lapangan indoor ini terdapat di tempat olahraga pribadi yang tepat bersebelahan dengan kediaman utama juragan Akashi. Sebenarnya ada juga kolam renang, bowling, dll, bahkan ada juga tempat golf dan berkuda. Hmmm... bisa dibayangkan betapa beruntungnya menjadi Nyonya Akashi (ehemmm).

Kuroko sudah siap dengan seragam basketnya dulu saat SMA, masih muat memang di tubuhnya yang super mini. Tak lupa sebuah kereta bayi juga dibawanya beserta isinya(bayi). Sesosok perempuan tua juga sudah siap di samping Kuroko. Usut punya usut, yang mempekerjakan perempuan tua yang seumuran dengan ibu Kuroko itu adalah Tuan besar Akashi Seijuro sendiri. Alasannya mempekerjakannya adalah faktor risiko. Kuroko sangat berisiko tinggi bagi perempuan atau laki-laki muda. Kadar kemanisannya tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi oleh Akashi.

Tinggal menunggu teman-teman SMPnya datang saja, ah sebenarnya si tuan rumah juga belum menampakkan wujudnya di lapangan ini, hanya Nyonya rumah saja yang sudah hadir.

"Sei-kun lama sekali" gumam Kuroko pelan.

Sambil menunggu Akashi datang, Kuroko memutuskan untuk bermain dengan Haru, bayi yang sedari tadi tenang karena tengah meminum susu paginya. Iapun berjongkok di depan kereta bayi super mewah yang ditumpangi Haru.

Tepat setelah Kuroko melihatnya, Haru melepaskan botolnya, menyudahi acara minumnya.

"Wah, sudah selesai?" tanya Kuroko sambil mengangkat bayi itu dari kereta bayinya.

Pengurus Haru, sebut saja namanya Mbok Jul, yang sebenarnya nama panjangnya adalah Juliana Kristine, membawa kereta bayi super mewah itu ke pinggir lapangan dengan sangat hati-hati, menjaga agar kereta bayi super mahal itu tidak tergores sedikitpun.

Kuroko yang manis itu melepaskan sepatu yang Haru gunakan dan kemudian menapakkan kaki mungil itu ke lantai(kan ceritanya lapangan indoor, nggak ada rumput yaaa).

Mbok Jul dengan sigap segera mengamankan sepatu plus kaos kaki mini yang lagi-lagi super mahal itu ke dalam kereta bayi yang berada di pinggir lapangan, supaya tidak ada noda bandel serta kuman jahat yang menghinggapinya. Walaupun lapangan ini sebenarnya sudah dipel tujuh kali sebelum pemakaian yang seharusnya sudah sangat bersih tak bernoda dan tak berkuman, Mbok Jul hanya was-was saja.

"KUROKO-CCHI!" suara melengking itu memenuhi lapangan(kan indoor ya) dilanjutkan dengan suara super cempreng lainnya yang lumayan keras.

"Jangan ikut-ikutan berteriak, Aya!" ujar Aomine pada bayi yang ada di gendongannya.

Mendapati seorang teman yang sudah lama tidak dijumpainya, Haru melangkahkan kaki kecilnya ke arah sumber suara. Dengan bantuan Kuroko yang setia menuntunnya, mereka sudah berhadap-hadapan.

"Selamat pagi, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Aya-chan" sapa Kuroko sangat datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Wah, Kuroko-cchi! Aku merindukanmu-ssu!" pekik Kise sambil memeluk tubuh super hemat milik Kuroko, melupakan kehidupan lain yang ada di bawah sana(baca:Haru).

"Sesak, Kise-kun" potong Kuroko sambil melepaskan pelukan Kise, yang berarti juga melepaskan pegangan tangannya di tubuh kecil nan pendek Haru.

Haru yang terlepas itupun segera merangkak menuju Aomine, memanjat kaki panjang Aomine agar bisa berdiri, walaupun tingginya hanya mencapai dengkul Aomine.

"Wawawawaawa!" melihat teman seperjuangannya tengah berjuang, Ayapun berusaha untuk turun dari gendongan Aomine.

"Kise-kun, anakmu sangat berisik sepertimu ternyata" puji Kuroko sangat jujur.

"Hidoi-ssu!" pekik Kise tak terima walau kenyataannya memang benar, Aomine saja mengiyakan kalimat Kuroko.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pemanasan dulu? Sambil menunggu yang lain datang" usul Aomine yang tumben pintar itu.

Kuroko mengangguk dan segera memanggil Mbok Jul yang daritadi mengamati dari jauh saja, "Titip Haru-chan dan Aya-chan" ujarnya singkat.

Mbok Jul meraup dua bayi yang lumayan berbobot itu dan memindahkannya ka pinggir lapangan. Yah kan Mbok Jul takutnya kena bola itu dua bocah. Mbok Jul mah selalu was-was.

Tiga pemain itupun segera melakukan pemanasan, dan tak lama yang lainnya datang, meliputi Murasakibara sekeluarga dan Midorima sekeluarga.

Beban Mbok Jul semakin berat saja, karena dari dua keluarga itu, tak satupun yang membawa pengasuh yang berarti menjadi tugas Mbok Jul untuk mengasuh keempat bayi berumur tujuh bulan itu.

Sebagai penutup, sang tuan rumah akhirnya muncul juga. Yah, aktor utama kan selalu muncul paling akhir kan.

"Sei-kun, sepertinya Mbok Jul kuwalahan menjaga empat-empatnya sekaligus" ujar Kuroko perhatian, membuat hati Mbok Jul berbunga-bunga.

"Kalau begitu, biar Pak Kus saja yang membantu" usul Akashi mengingat keberadaan sopirnya yang kali ini nganggur, Kusanagi Patrick, campuran Jepang-Barat katanya.

Akashi melambai ke salah satu pegawai yang bertugas bersih-bersih tempat olahraga yang kebetulan lewat di dekatnya. Dengan kecepatan cahaya, pegawai itu melesat ke hadapan sang majikan.

"Suruh Pak Kus untuk membantu Mbok Jul mengawasi anak-anak ini sekarang" titahnya tanpa basa-basi yang langsung ke intinya.

Dengan segera, pegawai itu melesat mencari Pak Kus yang entah keberadaannya dimana itu. Kenapa Akashi tidak menyuruh orang yang bertugas bersih-bersih saja? Jujur Akashi kurang begitu mempercayakan anaknya dipegang oleh orang sembarangan, hanya orang-orang terpilihlah yang boleh menyentuh anaknya.

Urusan anak-anak sudah selesai, kini mereka bisa bermain sepuasnya tanpa khawatir.

"NANI! Aku tidak mau setim dengan Akashi-cchi-ssu!" pekik Kise terang-terangan.

Jadi, pembagian timnya seperti ini:

Tim Biru : Aomine, Kuroko, Takao, Murasakibara

Tim Merah : Akashi, Midorima, Kise, Himuro

"Terima saja Ryota" ujar Akashi diiringi senyum nistanya yang super mengerikan.

Kise meneguk ludahnya dengan sangat berat. Ia menatap sebentar ke pinggir lapangan, mencari-cari kepala biru diantara kepala warna-warni yang tengah bermain disana.

'Semoga Mama-cchi baik-baik saja-ssu' ujarnya dalam hati setelah menemukan orang yang dicarinya.

Oh iya, sekedar info kalau lapangan itu ada batesannya ya, jadi ada semacam kawat besi tinggi yang mengelilinginya, jadi anak-anak nggak bakalan kena lemparan bola. Like that.

Dan tim masing-masingpun kini tengah membuat rencana, seperti basket di pertandingan sungguhan saja.

Tim Merah...

"Lakukan yang kukatakan" titah Akashi mutlak.

Ketiga rekan setimnya mengangguk pasrah, toh Akashi memang kapten yang hebat dalam pertandingan basket.

"Tapi, hanya aku yang boleh berhadapan dengan Tetsuya" lanjutnya.

"Tidak bisa-ssu!" Kise yang pertama nyolot.

"Kenapa? Kau mau menyentuh TetsuyaKU, Ryota?" tanya Akashi penuh penekanan.

Kisepun langsung mengkeret di balik tubuh besar Midorima.

"Akashi, kalau Kuroko kan memang suka hilang dan muncul dimanapun, bagaimana bisa mengaturnya untuk hanya berhadapan denganmu coba?" Himuro yang pemikirannya paling logis itu bersuara.

Akashi memikirkan kembali pendapat Himuro yang ada benarnya itu. Kuroko kan anak hilang, gimana cara ngaturnya coba?

"Dan sayangnya Kazunari berada di tim yang sama dengan Kuroko-nanodayo" lanjut Midorima.

Yah kan, kalau dalam basket, diantara orang-orang itu, yang bisa 'nganu' Kuroko kan hanya Takao.

"Sepertinya lebih sulit dari yang kubayangkan" Akashipun meamsang tampang berpikirnya.

Sungguh, suasana di tim merah layaknya pemain yang akan melaju ke babak final Winter Cup saja.

Kita abaikan keseriusan tim merah dan beralih ke tim biru. Kenapa biru? Kan kaptennya Aomine, ya ikutin warna rambutnya aja biar gampang. Kalau di tim merah, sudah jelas kaptennya Akashi, nah untuk tim biru, kenapa Aomine? Ya kali Kuroko atau Takao jadi kapten, nggak lucu banget kan. Kalau Murasaibara katanya males, udah, titik. Jadi, pilihannya hanya ada Aomine aja gitu.

"Kita bermain seperti biasanya saja" ujar sang kapten yang sungguh sama sekali tidak bermutu ucapannya.

"Baik" dan anehnya, semuanya setuju-setuju saja.

Berbeda dengan tim merah, tim biru terkesan sangat santai kayak di pantai. (bilang aja nggak mau mikir, dakian!)

Setelah perencanaan selesai, kini permainan basket benar-benar akan dimuali. DIawali oleh wasit yang Akashi panggil secara pribadi, permainanpun dimulai.

"HUAAAAA!"

Baru juga lima menit bermain, suara tangisan silih berganti pecah. Apalagi anaknya Midorima dan Aomine yang sangat super berisik kalau menangis. Biasa aja udah rame sebenernya, apalagi nangis coba.

"Sei-kun"

"Shin-chan"

"Dai-cchi"

"Atsushi"

Keempat uke itu secara bersamaan memanggil nama pasangan mereka masing-masing. Sudah jelasa apa alasannya bukan? Tanpa melanjutkannya, keempat nama yang dipanggil itupun tahu dan segera keluar lapangan guna menghampiri anak-anak mereka.

Aneh super aneh. Keempat bayi yang menangis itu malah menghampiri orang yang bukan Papa mereka, tuker-tukeran gitu.

Jadi Haru dengan Midorima, Kei ke Aomine, Nao ke Murasakibara, dan Aya ke Akashi. Enatah apa yang ada di pikiran bayi-bayi itu. Apa mungkin mereka sudah lupa bagaimana wujud Papa mereka ya?

'AYA-CCHI!' pekik Kise mendramatisir dalam hati karena Aya berada di tangan orang yang salah.

Dan anehnya lagi, bayi-bayi itu memeluk erat orang yang menggendongnya, menenggelamkan kepala warna-warni mereka ke dada bidang orang yang menggendongnya.

"Kawai!" seru keempat uke yang hanya berperan sebagai penonton itu, bahkan Kuroko juga ikut gemas rupanya.

Mbok Jul dan Pak Kus yang sangat peka itu segera mengeluarkan ponsel mereka masing-masing, mengabadikan momen langka yang super kawai yang nantinya akan dishare ke uke-uke itu.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, keempat bayi itu sudah tidur rupanya. Capek mungkin. Dan mereka kembali melanjutkan permainan basket yang sempat tertunda tadi.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

...

Baby Chapter 3

Kuroko No Basuke  
Genre : Family aja  
Rate : Teen  
Warning : M-Preg! Banyak typo bertebaran!

...

AkashixKuroko

AominexKise

MurasakibaraxHimuro

MidorimaxTakao

...

Murasakibara duduk santai di ruang tengah rumahnya sambil memakan snack-snack kesukaannya, tak lupa Kei yang menggelindingkan bola basket yang diyakini milik orang tuanya kesana-kemari, kadang kala, bayi manis nan cantik namun berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu ikut-ikutan menggelinding bersama sang bola basket.

"Kei-chin jangan kesana, nanti dimarahin Mama-chin" ujar Murasakibara saat Kei yang tengah menggelinding di bawah TV.

Diraihnya tubuh mungil itu dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengambil bola basket, dan mulutnya yang mengunyah potato chip tentunya.

"Kei-chin kenapa?" tanya Himuro yang barusan kembali dari kamar mandi untuk menuntaskan panggilan alamnya.

"Kei-chin nakal" adu Murasakibara setelah menelan potato chipnya.

Himuro hanya tersenyum kalem yang menyejukkan jiwa saja, kemudian ia duduk selonjoran di samping Murasakibara yang duduk di karpet dan bersandar pada sofa. Sedangkan Kei kembali menggelinding bersama bola basket yang merupakan milik orang tuanya itu.

"Tat-chin besok ada acara?" tanya Murasakibara yang tetap dan terus mengunyah itu.

Himuro yang tengah membaca majalah olah raga itu menggeleng, "Tidak ada, memangnya ada apa, Atsishi?" tanyanya yang tetap fokus pada majalahnya.

Sambil mengambil kesempitan yang sangat sempit itu(eh!), Murasakibara melingkarkan lengan besarnya di pinggang Himuro, untung saja Himuro orangnya nggak kagetan seperti pasangan dakian item yang berwarna kuning itu.

"Itu, besok Aka-chin ngajakin main lagi" jawabnya.

"Di rumahnya lagi?" tanya Himuro yang bergelung manja(halah) di dada besar titan ungu itu.

Murasakibara menggeleng, "Katanya ingin main streetball" jawabnya singkat.

Himuro mengangguk paham, "Ah, sudah lama juga aku tidak bermain streetball" ingatnya pada masa dimana ia hidup di negeri sebrang.

"Jadi Tat-chin setuju?" tanya Murasakibara.

Himuro mengangguk saja, kemudian ia meletakkan majalah olah raganya di atas sofa. Kei yang entah kenapa itu meninggalkan bola basket orang tuanya dan merangkak mendekati pasangan yang tengah bermesraan itu(hmmm).

Himuro yang merasakan sentuhan mengenai kakinya spontan menatap ke bawah dan mendapati bayi cantik itu merayap di tubuhnya.

"Kei-chin ngapain?" tanya Murasakibara bingung.

Mereka berdua diam menunggu Kei untuk melakukan pergerakan selanjutnya, bahkan Murasakibara menghentikan kunyahannya demi melihat Kei yang merayap(hmmm).

Kei terus saja merayap hingga ke perut Himuro, kemudian kepala kecil itu masuk ke baju yang Himuro kenakan. Dan lama-kelamaan tubuh itu sudah tertutup sempurna oleh baju Himuro.

"Wah, Kei-chin jangan seenaknya masukin(eh?) Mama-chin dong. Kan Mama-chin punyanya Papa-chin" ujar Muraskibara tak terima.

Himuro mengintip Kei melalui bagian atas pakaiannya, Murasakibarapun juga ikut mengintip, kan sekalian ngintipin yang 'anu-anu' katanya. Ternyata oh ternyata Kei hanya bersandar manja di dada yang tentu saja bidang milik Himuro dan memeluknya erat, ah sekali-kali wajahnya yang menempel manja itu menjilat bahkan tak segan menggigit sesuatu itu. Menurun dari bapaknya yang suka 'makan' mungkin.

"Kei-chin kan udah pernah di dalemnya Mama-chin, nggak boleh masuk lagi" ujar Murasakibara yang semakin 'nganu-nganu' saja.

"Hanya Papa-chin yang boleh masukin Mama-chin" lanjutnya yang langsung membuat Himuro blushing parah.

Kei mendongak dan mendapati wajah dua orang yang tengah melihatinya.

"Dadadadada!" pekiknya yang sangat tumben keras itu, kan Kei anaknya kalem.

"Nggak boleh ngintip ya?" ujar Himuro menerjemahkan bahasa bayi Kei.

"Kok Tat-chin tahu?" tanya Murasakibara yang sudah keluar dari 'dalem'nya Himuro.

"Hanya menebak saja sebenarnya" jawab Himuro polos.

Dan dengan sangat tidak rela sama sekali, Murasakibara membiarkan saja Kei yang seenaknya masukin(hmmm) Himuro itu. Himuro mah orangnya kalem,diapa-apain juga diem aja(plak).

.

Nao si hijau manis itu menjerit keras saat dirinya akhirnya dapat bertemu laki-laki berambut raven itu. Sejak tadi pagi Nao dititipkan ke tetangga, yang sebenernya tetangga itu adalah kakanya Takao sendiri. Kan keduanya sama-sama kerja, jadi Nao dititipin. Kenapa nggak punya babysitter kayak juragan kita Akashi? Ya kali kalau ada yang bisa direpotin, ngapain manggil babysitter segala, itulah prinsip mujarab Midorima. Nah yang jemput itu dari rumah tetangga itu bapaknya, terus baru ketemu emaknya.

Midorima hampir saja melempar bayi itu bak bola basket kalau saja tidak ingat jika bayi enerjik itu anaknya sendiri. Untung saja cabe ijo kita baik hati dan suka menolong, Nao diberikan ke Takao dengan normal-normal saja, tidak jadi dilempar.

"Mama kangen Nao-chan!" pekik Takao tak kalah hebohnya.

Nao yang sebelumnya sempat-sempatnya mengambil kacamata makhluk hijau kita tercinta itu, kini memakaikannya ke wajah Takao.

Yang baru sadar ada sesuatu yang kurang itu sontak saja tak terima, "Nao, kembalikan kacamata Papa" ujarnya sambil menjulurkan tangan kirinya.

Takao meletakkan kacamata itu di tangan kiri Nao. Sebenernya nggak ada maksud nuat ngajarin yang tidak baik. Tapi, kenyataannya bayi itu juga kayak bapaknya yang kidal, jadi makanpun harus pake tangan kiri. (tidak untuk dicontoh saudara2)

Saking baik hatinya, Nao melancarkan jurus yang didapatkannya langsung dari sang ahli, lemparan tiga poin.

Krak!(ceritanya suara kacamata jatoh ke lantai)

"MIDORIMA HINAO!" pekik Midorima mendramatisir, tumben sangat tumben.

Takao yang tak mau ikut campur, segera saja melarikan diri menuju ruang tengah, meninggalkan Midorima yang pundung karena kacamatanya sudah tiada. Karena Midorima itu orangnya rajin banget, nggak lupa ia menyimpan banyak kacamata cadangan di kamarnya, jaga-jaga aja katanya, kan sering retak ceritanya.

Setelah mengganti kacamatanya, Midorimapun menyusul Takao dan Nao ke ruang tengah. Dengan santainya ia ikutan nimbrung duduk di samping pujaan hatinya.

"Itu ngapain-nanodayo?" tanya Midorima penasaran(tumben).

Nao dengan posisi elegan nan kerennya melingkar di perut Takao dengan posisi horizontal, tak lupa seperti teman seperjuangannya, bayi itu juga masuk ke baju yang emaknya pakai.

"Nggak tahu, Shin-chan. Nggak pegel apa ya?" Takao malah balik tanya.

Midorima dengan santai nan ngawurnya malah mencium mesra bibir emaknya Nao itu secepat cahaya.

"Ih, Shin-chan nggak bilang-bilang kalau mau itu!" sipu malu Takao.

"Mumpung nggak diliatin sama anakmu itu" balas Midorima enteng. Dia mah curi-curi di tempat sempit-sempit gini sukanya.

Takao makin blushing saja dan tahu-tahu ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah.

"Eh, Shin-chan" panggil Takao.

Midorima yang lagi enaknya menganu-anu Takaopun menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak, ibu negara manggil.

"Ada apa-nanodayo?" balas Midorima.

"Kok basah-basah gini ya" bisik pelan Takao.

Mendengar kata 'basah', pikiran mesum Midorima langsung saja menyahut.

"Apanya yang basah?" tanyanya dengan nada yang 'iya-iya'.

Sebelum mengarah ke hal-hal yang 'anu-anu', Takaopun menggeplak mesra kepala hijau tercintanya.

"Mesum pasti!" ujarnya kesal nyerempet ke malu-malu gitu.

Midorima dengan muka watadosnyapun mengusir pikiran-pikiran jahatnya dan bertanya, "Terus apa yang basah?"

Takao membuka bajunya yang bagian perut aja yang langsung saja menampilkan Nao dengan posisi paling nggak normal sepanjang sejarah keluarga Midorima.

"Jangan dijilat-nanodayo! Itukan punya Papa" ujar Midorima spontan.

Takaopun blushing part 2. Nao yang merasa ke'anu'annya terganggu itupun meraih-raih baju yang Takao angkat dan kembali menurunkannya, menutupi tubuhnya.

"Nao, dengerin Papa-nanodayo! Tubuh Mama itu punya Papa, nggak boleh dijilat-jilat begitu-nanodayo! Nao jilat Kerosuke saja-nanodayo" Midorima yang cemburu parah malah memberikan nasihat yang tidak bermutu sama sekali itu.

"Shin-chan! Aku milikmu!" dengan bahagianya Takao meluncurkan serangan balik ke si hijau.

Dan selanjutnya hanya Tuhan, Midorima, dan Takao yang mengerti.

.

Kise baru saja pulang dari butiknya, tak lupa Aya yang juga selalu ikut kemanapun induk ayam itu berada. Dari suasana yang sangat sepi itu dapat disimpulkan jika Aomine belum pulang kerja, semuanya masih seperti saat sebelum ia meninggalkan rumahnya.

Dengan cantiknya, Kisepun mandi susu dengan ditaburi bunga tujuh rupa dan ditemani anak ayamnya, maksudnya anaknya.

Setelah satu jam indahnya, Kisepun akhirnya memasak juga. Tak lupa Aya yang memang rame itu menjadi teman curhatnya di dapur. Jadi Aya ditaroh di punggungnya, biar gampang.

"Eh masak tadi yang tadi loh Aya-cchi, itu temen Mama-cchi-ssu" curhat Kise yang ditanggapi dengan sangat antusias oleh Aya dengan kerasnya.

"Tapi juga bukan temen sih, Cuma tahu namanya aja-ssu" ujar Kise lagi.

"Sebenernya itu temennya temennya temen Mama-cchi-ssu. Singkatnya Mama-cchi punya temen, nah terus temennya Mama-cchi punya temen, nah temennya temen Mama-cchi itu punya temen, ya itu orangnya-ssu" jelas Kise sangat tidak bisa dipahami.

Yah kan otak kedua orang tuanya nggak pinter-pinter banget, jadi Aya juga mau pinter nurun dari siapa coba? #lupakan #nggaknyambung

"Mama-cchi sih pernah lihat orangnya, jahat banget-ssu" curhatan Kise semakin pada titik klimaks.

"Masak ya, sukanya main kasar, Mama-cchi nggak suka-ssu" lanjutnya.

"Siapa yang jahat dan suka main kasar?" tanya sebuah suara dari arah belakang.

"Yang tadi loh Aya-cchi, masak lupa. Tampangnya juga nyeremin-ssu" jawab Kise dengan lancar, nggak nyadar kalau bayi umur tujuh bulan nggak mungkin nanya ke dia seperti itu. Yah,seperti yang dituliskan tadi kalau otak Kise nggak pinter-pinter banget.

"Siapa yang mukanya nyeremin?" tanya suara itu lagi.

"Kan Mama-cchi udah bilang kalau orang yang tadi-ssu. Aya-cchi masak lupa sih-ssu. Mama-cchi kasih tahu namanya juga Aya-cchi nggak bakalan tahu kan-ssu" jawab Kise lagi.

Suara yang ternyata merupakan milik daki-dakian(plak) itu semakin mendekat saja dan langsung melingkarkan lengan berototnya di pinggang milik kepala kuning itu.

"PAPA!" dengan semangatnya yang sangat klimaks, Ayapun menyambut Aomine.

"Sudah Papa katakan, pelankan suaramu Aya!" peringat Aomine nggak santai.

"DAI-CCHI!"

Nggak emak, nggak anak, sama-sama kenceng banget suaranya.

"Kapan pulang-ssu? Kok nggak denger-ssu?" tanya Kise watados yang benar-benar nggak pinter itu.

"Lah yang nyahutin kamu emangnya siapa? Aya gitu? Ya akulah, Ryota sayang" jawab Aomine yang lagi-lagi nggak nyantai.

Kisepun nyengir cantik dengan kerennya, baru sadar kalau suaranya Aya sama Aomine itu BEDA pake BANGET.

Usai makan malam, tiga orang itupun kini duduk santai di ruang tengah, layaknya keluarga harmonis lainnya.

"Jadi, siapa yang kamu maksud tadi?" tanya Aomine yang rupanya masih kepo itu.

"Hah? Yang mana-ssu?" tanya Kise nggak paham.

Aomine yang tahu benar kapasitas otak pujaan hatinya itu maklum-maklum saja, toh ia juga memiliki kapasitas yang nggak jauh beda.

"Yang katamu tadi ketemu di butik, yang mukanya serem, yang jahat dan suka main kasar itu" jawab Aomine tabah.

Untung sejarah 'teman' tadi tidak disebutin, kan males ngetiknya, pegel lagi.#plak #lupakan

Kise yang langsung paham itupun menjawab, "Oh itu loh Dai-cchi, yang dulu musuhnya Kuroko-cchi waktu tanding basket"

"Banyak, Ryota. Sebutin nama biar cepet" ujar Aomine nggak sabaran sekarang. Kepo juga sih sebenernya.

"Inget yang namanya Hanamiya Makoto nggak-ssu?" ujar Kise sekarang nggak basa-basi lagi.

Aomine yang sekali lagi akpasitas otaknya nggak sebanyak bapak negara kita tercintahpun berusaha mengingat dengan sangat keras.

"Yang mana itu?" tanyanya akhirnya karena capek nginget katanya.

"Yang rambutnya item-ssu" jawab Kise.

"Banyak kali. Pasangannya titan rambutnya item, pasangannya ijopun rambutnya item" balas Aomine nggak nyantai.

"Yang anggota uncrowned king itu loh yang sukanya maen kasar-ssu" ujar Kise memperjelas.

Aominepun akhirnya ingat juga dengan sosok yang Kise deskripsikan, lumayan lama rupanya untuk membuat Aomine paham, atau memang Kisenya yang nggak pinter. Hmmm...

"Terus dianya ngapain ke butikmu?" tanya Aomine kepo lagi.

"Ya beli baju lah, Dai-cchi" jawab Kise yang merasa Aomine sudah mulai nggak pinter, walau sebenarnya Aomine bukan 'mulai' nggak pinter, tapi 'memang' nggak pinter.

Aomine nampaknya baru ngeh kalau ia salah bertanya, "Dia sama siapa?" tanyanya mengubah pertanyaan.

"Sama Kiyoshi-senpai-ssu" ujar Kise tenang.

Tidak tahu apa bagaimana muka syok Aomine setelah mendengar nama itu terucap.

"Kok bisa?!" tanya Aomine mulai nggak nyantai lagi.

Kise yang diteriaki seperti itu nggak terima, balas meneriaki pasangannya.

"Ya bisalah, kan udah nikah-ssu!" jawabnya yang juga nggak nyantai.

Mendengar kata 'nikah' membuat Aomine tambah syok berat, dianya nggak percaya pake banget.

"Udahlah nggak usah ngurusin rumah tangga orang lain-ssu" ujar Kise menutup pembicaraan mengenai pasangan yang membuat Aomine syok itu.

Yang mulai duluan siapa, yang kesel duluan siapa coba. Hmmm...

"Aya mana ya? Tumben diem" ujar Aomine baru nyadar kalau anaknya hilang.

Kisepun yang nggak peka sama sekali juga menggeleng cantik. Sebenarnya Aya nggak kemana-mana, cuman merangkak di belakang sofa, makanya nggak kelihatan, dan dia diem karena lagi nggigit mainan karetnya.

Kise mulai rewel dan menyuruh Aomine buat nyariin itu bayi mereka, dan tidak sampai lima menit sudah ketemu saja. Yaiyalah, kan Cuma di belakang aja, KIse aja yang melankolis.

"Aya-cchi kemana saja-ssu?" tanya Kise sambil mencium seluruh permukaan wajah bayi laki-laki itu.

Dengan semangat empat lima, Ayapun menjawabnya. Usut punya usut, Aomine merebut mainannya jadi dia berisik lagi. Katanya nggak enak aja kalau nggak rame.

"Eh, ngapain-ssu?" Kise kaget saat sesuatu basah mengenai lehernya.

Aomine yang mendengarnya ikut-ikut pensaran dan apa yang didapatinya membuatnya naik darah.

"Jangan ikut-ikutan buat kiss-mark di leher Mama ya, yang boleh melakukannya hanya Papa" ujar Aomine tanpa disaring terlebih dahulu.

Yang benar saja, masak ia mau-maunya berbagi leher putih mulus halus itu dengan bayi yang bahkan giginya baru numbuh satu itu. BIG NOOO!

"Dai-cchi apaan sih-ssu! Bikin malu aja-ssu" Kise malah blushing ria mendengar penuturan daki-dakian itu.

Aomine sepertinya harus ambil tindakan karena Aya tidak meresponnya sama sekali. 'Pasti keenakan, aku tahu benar bagaimana rasanya' pikirnya.

Oh, ternyata pepatah tentang 'buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya' sangat benar adanya.

"Aya, dengerin Papa! Itu bukan punyamu, tapi punya Papa. Papa nggak ngizinin siapapun termasuk kamu untuk menjamahnya" Aomine mulai melenceng otaknya.

Karena lagi-lagi tidak mendapat tanggapan, Aominepun bertindak. Ia menarik paksa bayi montok itu dari tempat yang katanya 'milik Aomine' itu dan menjauhkan Aya dari 'miliknya'.

"HUWEEEEEEEEE!" tidak segan-segan, bayi itu segera nangis kejer dengan buliran air mata buayanya, yang ia tahu benar akan membuahkan 'rasa simpati' dari Mamanya.

"Aya-cchi jangan nangis" Kise yang nggak tegaan itu kembali mendekap Aya yang langsung mingkem.

Aomine udah males lihat adegan mesra-mesraan Aya-Kise, yang sebenarnya ia hanya cemburu saja, plus pengen sebenernya. Dia memutuskan untuk ke kamar saja, tiduran sambil nungguin Aya tidur biar rasa 'pengen'nya terpenuhi.

.

Akashi turun dari mobil super mewahnya dengan sangat bijaksana. Wajahnya sudah sangat tidak ganteng lagi jika dibandingkan dengan Akashi tadi pagi. Sebagai pasangan hidup yang baik, Kuroko menyambutnya dengan senyum super cerah yang sangat jarang ditunjukkan ke orang lain.

"Selamat datang, Sei-kun" ujarnya dengan senyum super cerahnya.

Wajah buluk Akashi langsung ikut bersinar mendapatkan asupan senyum dari Kuroko. Dengan secepat cahaya dia mengecup mesra bibir ranum nan menggoda itu.

Sambil berjalan bersama menuju kamar mereka, Akashipun basa-basi.

"Dimana Haru-chan?" tanyanya.

"Oh, dia di belakang sama Mbok Jul, lagi main mobil-mobilan" jawab Kuroko tenang.

Akashi yang tahu maksud 'main masak-masakan' itupun mengangguk. Tentu saja 'mobil-mobilan' disini maksudnya mobil beneran dan bukan mainan yang didesain khusus untuk bayi yang menyerupai mobil sungguhan, katanya Akashi untuk melatih kecerdasan. Dan di 'belakang' maksudnya itu di halaman belakang super luas yang disana ada juga arena untuk 'mobil-mobilan' yang didesain khusus seaman mungkin dan senyaman mungkin.

"Mumpung lagi main, kita juga main aja" ujar Akashi dengan senyum mesumnya.

Kuroko yang sebenarnya expressionless itu blushing parah jika Akashi ngomong 'main'. Ya main anu-anuan maksudnya.

"Masih sore juga, nunggu malam dulu" elaknya tersipu malu bak gadis desa yang dilamar juragan sapi. Hmmm...

"Kelamaan, mumpung Haru-chan masih main kan, ada kesempatan" Akashipun tidak mau menyerah begitu saja.

Dengan malu-malu ayam, akhirnya Kurokopun menyerah dan mengangguk. Akashi yang mendapat sinyal 'yes' itupun langsung melemparkan Kuroko ke kasur dan mengunci pintu dengan rapat. Maklum, anaknya yang suka ngilang itu bisa saja tiba-tiba masuk tanpa diketahuinya, kan tidak baik untuk perkembangan otaknya. Hmmm...

Dan selanjutnya, hanya Tuhan, Akashi, dan Kuroko saja yang tahu.

.

Setelah melakukan kegiatan yang 'iya-iya', Akashi dan Kurokopun mandi bersama. Romantis memang, walau sebenarnya Akashi yang maksa, dan Kuroko mah 'iya-iya' aja. Dianya juga malah keenakan jadinya. Hmmm...

Dan setelah ritual bersih diri selesai, mereka berduapun kelar dari kamar dan segera disuguhi pemandangan yang menyedihkan.

Di depan pintu, sesosok bayi bulat dengan rambut merah itu duduk selonjoran di lantai sambil memainkan telapak tangannya sendiri dan menunduk dalam. Sungguh malang nak nasibmu. #plak

Haru yang mendengar pintu terbuka langsung saja mendongak dan pecahlah tangis bombainya.

"Haru-chan sudah lama nunggu ya?" tanya Kuroko pada Mbok Jul yang ikutan duduk di samping Haru.

Mbok Jul memberikan gendongan berwarna merah ngejreng ke Kuroko sebelum menjawab, "Sekitar lima belas menit" jawabnya singkat.

Kurokopun menggendong Haru dengan gendongan yang Mbok Jul berikan. Kalau udah nangis gini, Haru minta digendongnya lama, jadi Kuroko pakai gendongan saja biar tangannya nggak pegel. Digendongnya sih miring kiri, bukan di depan.

"Aku lapar" Akashi mulai berkicau.

Ya iyalah lapar. Baru juga pulang dari kerja langsung 'nganu' aja, gimana nggak laper coba. Hmmm...

"Aku sudah masak tadi. Aku juga lapar sebenarnya" ungkap Kuroko yang rupanya juga kelaparan.

Energi yang dikeluarkan untuk di'anu' oleh Akashi memang luar biasa.

Mereka bertigapun menuju ruang makan dengan Haru yang sudah anteng di gendongan Kuroko, nggak mau dilepas.

"Itu nggak papa disitu?" tanya Akashi sambil menunjuk ke arah Haru.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk saja, kan lagi makan ceritanya.

"Bisa napas kan?" tanya Akashi lagi, nampak cemas rupanya.

Dengan anggukkannya lagi, Akashipun kembali makan dengan tenang.

Setelah makan selesai, mereka bertiga duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Ya, sebenarnya yang duduk di sofa cuma Akashi sama Kuroko saja, kan Haru masih digendong Kuroko ceritanya.

"Itu beneran nggak papa kan?" tanya Akashi lagi.

"Udah biasa kok, Sei-kun" ujar Kuroko menenangkan hati dan jiwa.

Posisi Haru yang membuat Akashi cemas saat ini adalah kepalanya yang menyelinap di ketiak Kuroko. Kan Akashi bapak yang baik, mengkhawatirkan keadaan anaknya, siapa tahu nggak bisa nafas kan.

"Sei-kun mau apa?" tanya Kuroko mulai merasakan sinyal yang 'iya-iya'.

Akashi memang sudah mepetin tubuhnya ke tubuh Kuroko, mepet banget pokoknya.

"Mumpung nggak lagi dilihat" bisiknya tepat sebelum dia mengulum telinga super wangi itu, kan baru mandi lah ya.

"Geli, Sei-kun" ujar Kuroko yang sebenarnya mah keenakan.

Sambil mengelus kepala Haru yang disama artikan dengan menahan kepala Haru biar nggak noleh, Akashi melanjtkan kegiatannya dengan bahagia.

.


End file.
